


And you'll be left alone

by azena



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Japanese Grand Prix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azena/pseuds/azena
Summary: At first Charles takes Max' race and then the only other thing he cares about.





	And you'll be left alone

_Qualifying has not left them in the best position but who was Max if not a fighter._

_Lights out, and he overtakes two cars, he's third, he has damage on his car, his brakes aren't working, he's stuck in the back and then it's over._

"Was this a little racing incident as well, huh?" Max was fuming when he cornered Charles in the Ferrari garage, most people still away, celebrating Seb's second place. 

He got all his media duties over with, managed to sound calm, collected, mature even. Not a petulant boy any longer, but a young man who's worked hard on his redemption. Managing the temper he undoubtedly inherited from his father.

But now he found it hard to keep his calm exterior. Especially with the way Charles was smiling at him. As if Max was just a slight inconvenience to him. As if he was a fucking legend already, and not a little kid who got away with too much, and now thought that he ran this godforsaken place.

"Oh come on Max. As if you've never fucked anybody's race. Or have you forgotten already? You're so likeable this season, so approachable. Maybe you can fool the others with your nice guy act, but not me. I know you"

Oh no, Max hasn't forgotten.

_Well Chrashstappen did it again._

_5 second penalty for Max Verstappen. Will he ever learn?_

_He's a danger to himself and others. He needs to be reprimanded._

_The _ _FIA_ _ has introduced a new rule following..._

His train of thought was interrupted by Charles talking once again.

"You're so likeable this season, so approachable. Maybe you can fool the others with your nice guy act, but not me. I know you. Better than anyone else. At the end you'll be left alone."

"You don't know shit Charles. There are people in the paddock who like me and believe me, i have no problem with you not being one of them."

At those words Charles smile grew even wider. He pushed him away as the mechanics slowly started returning to the garage and walked away.

The ugly cracking sound Max' phone made when it collided with the wall gave him a slight feeling of satisfaction. It was shortlived, because Dan's Instagram story kept replaying in his head. 

He assumed that if there was one person who would always be on his side, it would be Daniel. 

But at the end of the day he left him behind at Red Bull, walking away from what they had without so much as a look back.

He should have known.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. All events are made up and are simply me having fun with some insta stories.


End file.
